Serie Deveria - ParteII: Deveria ter insistido mais
by Accohen
Summary: A caminho de Epiro Percy se questiona sobre suas escolhas.


**Serie Deveria - Parte II: Deveria ter Insistido Mais**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Shipper:** Percico/Pernico - Percy/Nico

**Avisos:** um pouco de angust

**Beta:** Sem beta

* * *

Bem-vindos de volta. Essa é a segunda parte da serie Deveria.

A próxima parte começara a long-fic.

Entre e aprecie a leitura.^^

* * *

**Deveria ter Me Insistido mais**

Depois que Reyna, Nico e treinador Hedge desapareceram nas sombras, junto a estatua de Atena Pathernos, Percy e o resto dos heróis embarcaram seguindo caminho em a direção Épiro.

Percy não estava feliz com o plano. Ele gostaria que seus instintos estivessem errados daquela vez, mas aquela sensação estranha, um aperto no meio do peito, era o suficiente para ele. Estava convencido disso e ainda que fosse a única rota viável, algo lhe dizia que era um erro deixar Nico ir sozinho em direção à morte.

Então se virou em direção ao horizonte e se apoiou no encosto, observando o mar que geralmente furioso, agora se movia quieto ao bater devagar na polpa do navio.

Nico era exatamente igual a esse mar rebelde; por vezes calmo e bonito, resplandecente ao longe no horizonte, e outras agressivo, escuro e perigoso, lhe dando a impressão de que o afogaria se não tomasse cuidado.

Percy teve que sorrir dessa comparação. Quanto mais ele tentava alcança-lo, mais Nico escorria por entre seus dedos, como em um jogo de pega-e-esconde. Não que Nico precisasse de ajuda; o italiano havia frisado e enfatizado o quanto não precisava dele, que podia se cuidar sozinho e que não havia motivo para preocupação. Percy tentava se convencer e, talvez, se ele tivesse força de vontade o suficiente, seria verdade.

Ele nem sabia o que passava em sua cabeça. Por que se incomodava se Nico estava bem ou não? Bem, não devia ser algo inesperado, pois anos atrás havia transformado em uma missão pessoal proteger e ajudar o filho de Hades como ele pudesse. Nico sempre havia sido tão sozinho e isolado que algo sempre apitava dentro de sua cabeça. Ele simplesmente tinha que ajudar o garoto.

Ele não acreditava em si mesmo. Ah, só podia ser isso! Esses dias ao relento e ficar confinado naquele navio com tempo disponível deu a ele a oportunidade de pensar. Algo raro que ele fazia questão de evitar; não porque não tivesse a capacidade de bolar planos tão bem elaborados quanto os de Annabeth, apenas preferia não pensar. Ele era um guerreiro, agir antes de pensar havia dado certo para ele até agora.

Se ele pudesse se dividiria em dois, uma parte seguiria caminho a Épiro e a outra seguiria para o acampamento meio-sangue, onde ele poderia manter um olho sobre Nico. Quer dizer, ajuda-los a impedir que os acampamentos se matassem.

Era isso o que ele queria, não era? Apenas ajudar?

Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Não podia ir com Nico e muito menos abandonar Annabeth, pois a profecia era bem clara, ainda que algo dentro dele se apertasse ao imaginar Nico se desgastando a cada viagem pelas as sombras.

"Percy..."

Percy sabia que alguém estava falando com ele, podia sentir um toque que lhe acalmava e dava forças para continuar. Tinha sido uma caminhada longa até ali e ele sabia que podia contar com Annabeth. Mas essa pergunta ficava martelando desde que havia escapado do tártaro. Isso entre Annabeth e ele seria suficiente?

De olhos fechados, inspirou o cheiro da maresia e deixou que ar saísse de seus pulmões devagar. Apesar de cansado, estava orgulhoso. Parecia que sua vida tinha se tornado uma confusão que nunca teria fim; amores confusos, guerras infinitas e indecisões eternas. Nunca havia lidado bem com o amor. Talvez também precisasse de uma visita de Eros. Quem sabe assim ele também colocasse todos esses sentimentos para fora.

O fato era que Percy não sabia o que queria. Afinal, ele tinha uma namorada que ele amava, não é? Então, porque sua mente continuava voltando para o garoto que agora estava longe dele?

Percy não sabia, mas deixaria as coisas tomarem seu rumo e ver o que aconteceria.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado e acompanhem as próximas historias. E se você gostou, um comentário me faria muito feliz. Obrigada.


End file.
